Delta Squad Megazord
Delta Squad Megazord is the primary S.P.D. Megazord that is formed when all five Delta Runners combine together. Delta Runner 1 becomes the head, main torso and upper legs, Delta Runners 4 and 5 serve as the arms and, lastly, Delta Runners 2 and 3 become the lower legs. Its weapons are the Mega Blaster and Delta Sword. It equips with a giant version of Judgment Scanner built into its left arm, which determines if a monster is guilty or innocent and it can only activate by a Ranger's Delta Morpher. In the episode "Messenger Part II", the Delta Squad Megazord rode the Omegamax Cycle in a battle against Devastation in his destructive robot. No match for the robot before, the Delta Squad Megazord was able to destroy it easily thanks to the speed boost by riding the cycle zord. It can also combine with the cycle to form Deltamax Megazord, as shown in the episode "Zapped". The Megazord was destroyed by the rogue A-Squad's Megazord during the battle. Delta Runners Delta Runner 1 Delta Runner 1, alternately known as the Red Delta Runner, is a 6-wheeled police car piloted by Jack Landors, the S.P.D. Red Ranger. Delta Runner 1 is extremely fast and maneuverable. It has arms that stretch out to form the Megazord. Its main attack is Transformation Delta; some pieces from the Delta Runners 3 and 4 become a sword that attached to the left side of the zord and it can destroy a giant size monster. Reddeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Power Rangers Super Megaforce With Noah's access to the Legendary Ranger Database, and their mastery of the S.P.D. Rangers' Legendary Powers, the Super Mega Rangers gained access to the Delta Runner Zord as part of the power set of the S.P.D. Rangers. Like the other auxiliary Legendary Zords, the Super Mega Rangers eventually acquired this. The Delta Runner sports an upgraded appearance from its original vehicle like the Super Megaforce logo on the hood, headlights that double as bumper laser cannons, and Gatling guns installed in the tires that allow it to perform Delta Squad Fire, a spinning 360 degree shooting attack. In addition to attacking independently, the Delta Runner Zord can combine with the Legendary Megazord to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord, forming the Megazord's dual guns, chest, piece and body-mounted weaponry. Strangely, since the zord appeared in Super Megaforce, this zord was either revived, or it survived its destruction from the A-Squad's Megazord. Delta Runner 2 Delta Runner 2, alternately known as the Blue Delta Runner, is a futuristic gyro-copter piloted by Sky Tate, the S.P.D. Blue Ranger. It has barrels of lasers at its disposal and a Rescue Cable to save the day and help defeat enemies. It forms the left leg of the Delta Squad Megazord, the left arm of the Deltamax Megazord, and becomes the zord's handcuffs. Bluedeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Delta Runner 3 Delta Runner 3, alternately known as the Green Delta Runner, is a sleek-looking truck piloted by Bridge Carson, the S.P.D. Green Ranger. This ten-wheeled trailer stores the Mega Blaster and the Delta Sword. The Mega Blaster can also be used as the main weapon of this zord. It can also fire Super Crime Scene Tape and water blasts. It forms the right leg of the Delta Squad Megazord and the right arm of the Deltamax Megazord. Greendeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Delta Runner 4 Delta Runner 4, alternately known as the Yellow Delta Runner, is an armored truck piloted by Elizabeth Delgado, the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger. The floodlights on the vehicle's roof can not only blind enemies but also become the handle for the Delta Sword. It forms the right arm of the Delta Squad Megazord and the right shoulder of the Deltamax Megazord. Yellowdeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Delta Runner 5 Delta Runner 5, alternately known as the Pink Delta Runner, is a small buggy-like vehicle piloted by Sydney Drew, the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. It uses the electronic sign attached to its roof to direct traffic and make Judgments. It can also go over water although this was never shown in the series. It forms the left arm for the Delta Squad Megazord and the left shoulder for the Deltamax Megazord. Pinkdeltapit.jpg|Cockpit Cockpit A-Squad Rangers Cockpit.jpg|A-Squad Rangers Cockpit|link=A-Squad Rangers Cockpit Legendary Ranger Devices }} See Also Category: Megazord Category: S.P.D. Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Five-Piece Megazords